You Are My Life
by Kennett69
Summary: After Klaus watches Elena and Jeremy kill his brother, he finds an unexpected person in the house with him. Vampires try to kill them both, but they get away in time. What happens when the only thing Klaus has...leaves him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction story, so please don't judge. This takes place in Episode 12, after Elena and Jeremy kill Kol, and see that Klaus is standing in the doorway, after seeing what they have done to his brother. Please Rate, Review, and Favorite!3:)**

I just got to the Doppelganger's house when I heard my brother's scream. I tried to get in but I couldn't. I had just remembered that the Hunter never invited me in since his sister's death.  
All I can think about is what was happening to my little brother. I heard the water running,  
and I knew that my brother must be getting sprayed with the vervain laced water. I knew that the witch's father had put vervain in the town's water supply, by taking a shower and getting burnt. It hurt a lot.

I heard Elena shout "Jeremy, now!"...I heard Jeremy catch something and then Kol's deadly scream. I hesitated, and tons of nerve setting thoughts and pictures entered my mind. I heard the sound of flames and my heart stopped instantly. The Doppelganger and her Hunter of a brother have staked my younger brother. I seen my brother on fire and run to the other side of the kitchen, and seen him fall. Kol's dead, I can no longer hear his dead heartbeat.

I then focus on Jeremy who was staring at me, as soon as I could even blink Elena's head popped out from around the corner. She stared at me, and I took a deep breath. "What did you do?" I asked her.  
"We didn't have a choice, he was trying to cut off Jeremy's arms!" "Lies. He never wouldn't have gotten inside if you hadn't of set a trap for him." "You said you were gonna put him down, too." "I was gonna make him suffer, ON MY TERMS!" I sighed. "I'm gonna burn this house to the ground...and then when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking." "You kill us and you will never get to the cure. You'll never be able to make more hybrids." The hunter said. "You really think for an instant that I'd care about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it, and I would of killed you all the second you dugged it up. But now I'm gonna watch you burn instead."

That instant I felt the Witch's aneursym. I fell to my knees. "Invite him in." Bonnie said. "Do IT." I stood up and gave an angry look to the Gilbert's. "Come in" Jeremy said. Bonnie then used her power to bring me inside.  
"Living room, GO!" Again said, Bonnie. I tried to chase Elena and Jeremy but, I got blocked by an invisible barrier.  
I fell back a little, but then tried to hit through it. Elena went through the hallway then, and I tried to follow her, but again another invisible barrier stopped me. The witch appeared in front of me then. "Witch, you can't do this to me." "You have no idea what I can do now." "I will hunt ALL of you to your END!" "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted. "DO YOU?!" By then the three of them had already gone out the door and closed it. _I am not going to be in here forever_, I thought. I turned around and thought of ways to get out. Then tried to hit the barrier to break it. _No use_, I thought to myself. I might as well go sit on the couch and do something. After I played a terminator game, I fell asleep.

*********************  
When I woke up, I checked the time. It was 10:53 p.m., and it had been 1 day since the death of my insane psychotic brother. I hadn't seen anyone since the previous day, and wondered where everyone was, and what they were doing.  
I tried to call my sister, but she didn't answer.._she's probably ignoring you_, I thought. I tried hard not to smell the air,  
but it was really gross smelling. The smell of my burnt dead brother. I remembered the first day me and my siblings got to New Orleans.

_**Flashback**_** "Nik. Can you tie my dress for me?" Rebekah asked. "Sure, why not." I walked over to my sister's temporary closet, and started to tie the strings on her back. "What are you two doing in here?" Elijah asked, when he walked in. "Nik's tying the laces on my dress for me, brother." "Ah...I can see that. But, why must you two be together all the time? I get asked if you two had any intimate relations from a lot of the people around here." "What? Ew gross. Nik, is my brother, I would never ever in a million years even look at my brother in such manner." "Thanks a lot, Rebekah. You have hurt my feelings." I said in a sad voice. "Brothers. Sister. What is taking you all so long? Finn is asking for you three downstairs." Kol asked as he walked in. "For god's sake, can't we just have a few minutes to ourselves?" I asked. "Don't get mad at me Klaus. Don't shoot the messenger." Kol said,**  
**walking out the door.**

**In 5 minutes, I had Rebekah's dress tied and we were downstairs. I sat in the chair that was closest to the fireplace, at the end of the table. Rebekah sat on the left side of me, Elijah on the other. Finn beside Elijah and our new friend, Travis, in the seat beside Rebekah. Kol sat across from me, smirking as he watched me drink my wine. "So, Travis, tell me. What is it like to be the oldest werewolf around these parts?" I asked. "Oh, it is wonderful to be the pack leader." "I know the feeling. Being a werewolf and all." I said. I watched Rebekah, and she was watching Travis with the most oh-so-curious look. "Sister, please. Not at the dining table." Finn said. "What? What am I doing?" She asked. "You were adverting your eyes to a place that shall not be talked about at dinner." Elijah answered. I kept up the talk for over a half an hour, and by then Travis informed us that he had to leave. "I had a great time. We must do this again sometime." He walked over to Rebekah and kissed her hand. "I will see you soon, my lovely Rebekah." Travis said, with a smile. Rebekah blushed at the use of the word "lovely". "Oh for Pete's sake." Kol said, entering the hallway. "Get a room shall you?" he kept going.**

**Kol had entered the room I rested in, and sat down on the bed. I was sitting at the edge, painting a picture of my sister and Travis at dinner. "Why must you always paint pictures of useless things, brother?" "I simply paint things that are fascinating, Kol." "Like the Scream? or the Mona Lisa?" "Yes, brother." "I need to talk with you, Klaus." I looked at him,**  
**and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What is it then?" "I think that we should all leave New Orleans, but not together. We must all separate for the next hundred years." He stated, looking away. "Why?" "I think that Travis is in touch with Mikael, Klaus." "WHAT?!" I yelled, standing up, knocking my painting over. "Why do you think that, brother?!" "He said that he talked to a man, in his 50's that knew us. He said, that he came from the viking era."**

**"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" "You must Niklaus, I have seen father in the town next to us." Elijah said, walking in. "You knew about this and never told me!?" "Yes." "Why not tell me? I need to protect you all!" "And protecting us, you mean what?" "Like keeping you alive!" "Yes, well. Look at what has been happening! Our mother was killed by your hands, Niklaus." "I know, brother. But, keep your voice down, I fear Rebekah will hear." I said, looking at the floor. I then turned to look at Kol, and seen he was about to stake me with a white oak stake. "BROTHER! NO!" Elijah yelled. Running in vampire speed to knock me out of the way. "ELIJAH! NO!" Rebekah yelled from the door. Elijah stopped and turned to look at Rebekah. She had Travis's head in her hands.**

**"I killed him, brothers. To protect us." She said, tears falling down her face. "Sister" I said. I then remembered Kol was about to stake me, and vamped to the other side of the room, grabbing a dagger from the dresser, and vamping over to behind Kol. "I'm sorry brother, but I need to do this. In order for me to protect this family." I said. I stuck the dagger in my brothers heart, while tears fell down mine and Kol's face. "I will never forgive you, Klaus." He said, before turning grey. Kol's body fell to the ground and I picked him up, and turned to face my family. "I'm sorry, brother, sister." I said looking at the lifeless Kol in my arms. "How could you do that to our brother?" They asked at the same time. "Because I need to protect us. Kol will stop at nothing to make sure Mikael does not find us. He would of killed me to do so." "But, Nik. We need all of us in order to make it through the next war."**

**"No, Rebekah." I said, putting Kol's body on the bed. I walked in the normal pace of humans, to the dresser. I opened the drawer and pulled out three daggers. One for each of my siblings. I turned to look at my brother and sister. Their mouths open in a large "O" shape, they both tried to vamp out of the room, but couldn't because I caught up to them both. "I am so sorry my dear sister. But, I need to do this. I will see you when I see you. Sweet dreams, sweetheart." I said before sticking one dagger in my sister's heart. I watched her turn grey, with tears going down both ours and Elijah's face. I brought her body to my bed as well. "Brother." I said, turning to my favorite brother. "I need you to trust me, and forgive me for what I am about to do. Please do not hold a grudge on me forever. I will need to undagger you before the rest of our siblings, because you are the only one to calm all of them down. I love you, my dear Elijah." I said before daggering him as well. After I put Elijah's body on** **my bed, I daggered Finn. He was asleep when I did it, so he will not know who has daggered him.**

**************************  
I woke up again, this time to someone talking. "Yeah, I know Tyler. I need to go find Elena though. Okay, bye." I heard a door close, and heard the person walk to the living room. I know that voice. I vamped to the edge of the invisible barrier. I stuck my hand through. Hmm..I thought, it is not holding me in now. "Caroline?" I asked. "Uh..what are you doing here?" She asked. Looking around she made a weird face, and then looked back to me..waiting for an answer. "Oh, you know. Looking for the Doppelganger and her brother." "But, you were sleeping. On the couch." She reminded me. "Oh yes. Well you see, we were having a sleepover, and when I woke up just now they were no where in sight." "Yeah, right Klaus. What's going on? For real." I told her everything, and she looked down at her hands. I thought she was going to start yelling at me, but she just stared at her hands for the longest time.

"What is it, love?" I asked her, reaching for her hand. She moved her hands away, and stood up. "Me and Tyler broke up. For real this time." "Really? Why?" "He said he loved Hayley more than me, and they both ran away to the Appalachian mountains." "That sounds painful, love." "It is. But, I guess we weren't meant to be." If I had a heartbeat, it would of stopped right about now. "You will have a lot of time to find out who you were meant to be with, love." She looked at me, and then sat down right beside me. I looked at her, and wondered if she would consider traveling with me. "Do you want a drink love?" "Sure. Let's go into the kitchen, I'll make something to eat while you make the drinks." She said smiling at me. "Alright love." I got up, took her hand and walked into the kitchen.

She dropped my hand, and gasped. I looked at her, and noticed she was pointing at something on the floor. I glanced at her finger, and then I remembered my brother's lifeless body that was laying on the floor. I vamped over to the kitchen table, and fell to my knees. I started to feel the tears falling down my face. "Oh...Kol..." I sobbed, picking up my brother's body. I clung to his body, and cried. I started to rock back and forth, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet Caroline's eyes, and then started to cry even more. _She's feeling sorry for me_, I thought. I looked down at my brother, and knew I had to bury him. I stood up, taking my brother with me. I brought him into the living room, and layed his body gently onto the couch. I grabbed a blanket, and covered him. "I can't believe the Gilbert's managed to kill my brother." I said, taking my phone out of my jacket pocket. "He was going to cut off Jeremy's arms though Klaus." "I know that Caroline!" I yelled, dropping my phone. I sighed, and bent over to pick it up. I heard her walk over to me, and then I felt hands on my back. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "Nothing..I just want to make sure you're going to be alright." "With what?" "You watched Elena and Jeremy kill your brother, and before that you killed most of your hybrids." I remembered that night, when I went on a killing spree. I remember ripping some hearts out, and using the sword that came from Alexander. "I'm going to be fine, but, why do you care Caroline?" I asked her, standing up. "I care because no one else does, Klaus." She stated, turning me around so that I faced her. I looked into her eyes, and knew that second that she genuinely cared.

After our little chat, I left the Gilbert's house. "Glad to be out of there?" Caroline asked me. "Yeah." "Do you want me to drive you to your house Klaus?" I walked down the porch stairs, and said "Sure." I got into Caroline's car, and watched her get into her seat, put her seatbelt on, and start up the engine. "Why do you put your seatbelt on? You know you can't be killed in a car accident." She looked at me with the most awkward face. "I happen to like putting a seatbelt on." When she brought her hands to the steering wheel, I seen the bracelet that I gave her, on her wrist. I smiled. "I see you kept one of my gifts." I said, sarcastically. She looked at her wrist, and then pulled her jacket arm down more. "Yeah, it was really beautiful." "Like you, may I add." She looked at me, and then blushed. Marvelous, I thought. We just pulled into my drive way, when 5 vampires knocked the car over. I used my vampire speed to unbuckle Caroline, and break the car door off and run off with her, to my door. She started to grip hardly on my shoulders. I opened the door and went inside. "Don't worry, love. I made sure my house was in a human's name." She looked relieved at what I just said, and hopped out of my arms." "Does Rebekah have clothes I can wear here?" She asked me, and looked at her ruined outfit. "No, I'm sorry love. She moved out when we got into another argument about a week ago." "Oh.." "I got some clothes that might fit you though."I vamped upstairs, looked through my closet and grabbed my favourite long sleeved shirt, and some jogging pants. I left them on my bed, and vamped downstairs to where she was sitting. "I left the clothes on my bed, sweetheart." "Okay" She said standing up. She vamped to my room, and shut the door.

I was sitting down on the couch when she came back downstairs. "I'm sorry, but I took a shower while I was up there. Your bathroom is HUGE!" I chuckled, and went to put more wood in the fire. "OW!" I yelled, when I burnt my hand. Caroline vamped over to me, and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" She asked me, worried. "Yeah, I just.." I murmured looking away from her. "What is it?" "I'm a little spooked of flames right now, is all." She vamped to the bathroom, got a wet cloth and vamped back to me. "Here, put this on your burn, it will make it feel better before it heals." She handed me the cloth. I put it on my burn, and looked at her. "Why are you still here? I thought you would of left by now." I said, walking to the kitchen. "I want to stay with you, until the vampires are gone that are trying to kill us." I turned around, and all of a sudden a picture flashed through my mind. It was of Elena and Jeremy, staking my brother. I fell to my knees, and grabbed my head. "AHHH!" I growled, almost ripping my ear off. "What is it? What's wrong?!" She asked me, kneeling beside me. "It won't. Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" I yelled, and vamped to the living room. "Why won't it get out of my head?" I asked, starting to cry. I sat on the couch, and sobbed. "I shouldn't of been so mean to my siblings." I said, shaking uncontrollably. Caroline sat down beside me, and hugged me. I stopped shaking, and was shocked. I sniffled, and then pulled her in for a long hug. "Why are you hugging me, Caroline? I thought I was the bad guy?" "You're not bad, Klaus. You're just lost." I shook my head, and then let her go. She pulled away from me, and grabbed my hand.

"I want to leave now." She said, and put her jacket on. "Where are we going? We can't go out there. It's too dangerous." I said, and vamped to the front door. "You can't leave, those vampires are probably still out there." "Well we can't stay here, so let's just vamp to a different city. There we will stop and get a hotel." "Okay, fine." I said, I looked out the window, and grabbed her hand. "On the count of three, we will open the door, and run." I said. "One...two...THREE!" I opened the door, and we were gone.

20 minutes later, we were in Georgia. I stopped running, and so did Caroline. "There's a hotel over there." Caroline said, and vamped us both to the hotel. We opened the front door, and walked in. We got to the front desk, and asked for a room. "Hi. Are there any rooms available?" I asked. The lady looked through the computer, and said "No, I'm sorry. There's only one room available, would you like to check in?" I looked at Caroline, and she nodded. "Yes. We will check in." I gave her my credit card, and she checked us in. She gave us our room number, and when we got to our room I opened the door. The room was large, with blue walls, and one king sized bed right in the middle. There was a desk, a t.v. stand with a t.v. on it, and two chairs near the door. There was also another door in the back, which I guessed was the bathroom. We walked in, and Caroline hopped onto the bed. I went to the t.v. and turned it on. On the news, it said there was a murder in New York City, in a large bank. "Huh. Never thought there would be a murder in a bank." Caroline said, looking at the t.v. "Yeah, well the world as we know it, is getting worse by the second." I said, going into the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, taking off my jacket. "Can I join you?" Caroline asked. My jaw dropped. "Really?" I asked her, and she opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, I mean if you want me too." She said, taking off her jacket. I looked away, not wanting her to think I was a pervert. "You would really take a shower with a killer?" She put her hands on my shoulder, turned me around and said "You're not a killer. I think this would be a good opportunity...for the both of us." I wondered what she was talking about when suddenly, she grabbed the hem on the bottom of my shirt. She started to pull my shirt over my head, this is going to go so wrong, so fast I thought. "You're in good shape." She said, staring at my abs. "Yeah, well..killing people has it's advantages." I said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes at me, and took off her shirt. Holy man, she's not wearing a bra. I turned around, ashamed that I seen her breasts..._her perfect, natural...oh my god. I'm such a pervert._ "Why do you keep turning around?" _I asked myself that too._ She turned me around once again, and unzippered my jeans. _My briefs are getting tight._ _I started to think of gross things, so that my penis became soft again._ She laughed at my briefs and said "I thought you wouldn't be wearing any." and winked at me. Oh boy. She finished taking off both of our clothes.

I reached into the shower, and turned the water on. It wasn't that hot, but it wasn't that cold either. It was perfect. Caroline grabbed my hand and stepped into the shower. Oh my lord. I'm in a shower, with a girl that I never would of pictured being nice to me. "I want to see if this is right, Klaus." I looked at her, and once again my jaw dropped. She grabbed my other hand, and brought it to her heart. "I think that I want to get to know you." she said, and I grabbed her hand. I brought it to my face, and said "I would like that, a lot." I grabbed her other hand, and held onto it. She took a step closer to me, and as the water was washing away every bad memory I have ever had, she brought her pink luscious lips to mine. When our lips connected it felt right, it felt magical. "Did you feel that?" She asked. I opened my eyes, and said yes. She then turned us around, and pushed me against the wall._ I like this Caroline. The feisty side of Caroline._ She brought her lips to mine once again, and brought her hands to my chest. Her hands and her lips were soft, magical, delicious. I opened my mouth slightly, and once it opened, a tongue came into my mouth. Her tongue was radiant, it swirled over my fangs, that just popped out and I tasted magnificent blood. Oh my god, she wants to share blood with me. I opened my eyes, and seen her tilt her head to the side. "Are you sure, sweetheart?" "Yes." I brought my lips to her neck, and licked a spot where her veins were, then I gently poked my teeth through her skin. She gasped, and then bit my neck._ I am in heaven,_ I thought. She was sucking my blood, and I was sucking hers. _It felt amazing_,_ I let everything go and focused on what was happening right now. I want to spend the rest of my immortal life with this wonderful woman, that was sucking on the blood that came out of my neck._ I took my fangs out of her neck, just as she took hers out of mine.

"Mmm...your blood is amazing" I said, and she chuckled. I watched her lick her lips, while she looked at my hard on. "I see someone enjoyed themselves, a little too much." She said, with a wink. Just then I smelt arousal. "Are you sure it was just me, love?" I said back at her. I grabbed her head and started to kiss her passionately. I let my tongue swirl around the tip of her tongue, and I felt a hand on my penis. I looked down, and seen that she was stroking my penis, with a gentle but firm grip. I rested my head against the tiled wall. "I love you, Nik." Caroline said. I was shocked. I opened my mouth to say something, when I felt a mouth on the tip of my penis. "And, I you Caroline." I said. But, it came out more of a moan then a sentence. She licked my head, and then wrapped her lips fully around my dick. She sucked the length, and then licked the head again. She continued this until I blew my load into her mouth. I grabbed her hair gently, and pushed my dick further into her mouth, before laying her down. I lifted her legs so that they were over my shoulders, and then kissed her thighs. She grabbed my head and pushed it towards the soft center between her legs. I then opened my mouth, stuck out my tongue and swirled it around her clit. "Ahh...that...feels..so...good...!" Caroline moaned. I licked down to her opening, and then licked back up. I sucked on her clit, and massaged her breasts. I then, pinched her nipple.

I sucked on her clit, while I swirled my tongue around it as well. When she had an intense orgasm I brought my head up to her lips, and kissed her, again. I then grabbed my still hard penis, and positioned it so it was lined up directly with her vagina. She nodded her head, and I slowly pushed into her. I gasped, while she moaned. I never imagined I would be having sex with Caroline Forbes. I then pulled out, and then thrust into her, using vampire speed. "How about some hot hybrid sex then, love?" I gritted my teeth. "Yeah...ooh...mm.." Caroline tried to say. I thrust into her again, then lowered my head down to her breast, and bit her nipple. Not hard, but not gentle. I swirled my tongue around her nipple and thrust into her again. I felt her walls tightening, and knew she was almost done. I'm going to come soon, I thought. I bit her breast, and swallowed her blood. I then felt my load blowing into her. I knew she was coming undone as well. I pulled out of her, and layed my head on her chest. "That was amazing, Nik." She said, and pulled my head up to kiss me again. "Caroline..I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiled and said "Me too, Klaus. I love you." "I love you too Caroline."


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, the room was filled with sunlight. I vaguely remembered what happened lastnight. Then it hit me. I am in a hotel with Caroline, because vampires want to kill us. Me and Caroline had sex, it was amazing, I thought. I glanced over at the beautiful girl beside me, and smiled. "Your staring...that's not natural, Nik." I look over and there is my sister, sitting in one of the chairs. "What are you doing here, Rebekah?!" I shouted while using vampire speed to get out of the bed to run to the bathroom to change. "Nik...did you and Caroline..." "SHUT UP!" Caroline yelled, just waking up. I peeked around the bathroom corner, and just then Caroline's eyes darted open. "What..huh..you?" She tried to say. She then looked over at me and gave me a quizzical look. "Here, love." I said throwing her the clothes I could find. "Uh..thanks.."

After Caroline got dressed, we decided we should check out. I went to open the hotel room door, but Rebekah quickly shut it. I gave her a stern look, "What are you doing, Bekah?" I asked her. She put her finger to my lips. "Shh..there's vampires outside, Nik." Caroline said, looking through the blinds. I then tensed up, knowing that the vampires outside were here to kill us. I backed up and hit the dresser. *BANG* The girls both looked at me, and then got scared. The door flew open, and there was Elijah, Damon, Stefan and Elena. I vamped over to Elena and grabbed her throat, pushing her to the railing outside of the hotel room. "YOU! I'm going to rip out your heart while both of your lovers are WATCHING!" I yelled putting my hand inside of her body. "Huuh...urh...Klaus...your brother...he's..." Elena tried to say, and I was waiting for her to finish her sentence when Elijah grabbed me, and pulled me away from Elena.

"So...you're saying that my little brother is still alive?" I asked them, while Rebekah was crying. Stefan sat beside Rebekah holding her, as Elena left the room. Damon soon followed her, and Elijah came to sit beside me. "Yes, Kol is alive. We don't know how though, since Jeremy staked him..with the white oak stake." Stefan said, hugging Rebekah now. Just then, Damon came flying through the door, bleeding. Stefan used his vampire speed to rush over to his brother, checking his wounds. "What happened?" He asked him, and Damon pointed outside. I rushed out of the room, only to find Kol holding Elena in his arms. "Kol!" I yelled, rushing over to him, only to throw my arms around my brother. I started to cry. Rebekah came flying towards us, knocking us over. She started to cry, and then suddenly started kissing anywhere my brother's skin was showing. "Klaus..Bekah..what..why are you hugging and kissing and crying?" Kol asked us, pushing us off of him. "We thought you were dead, brother." Elijah said, walking over to us. He held out his hands to Elena and Rebekah, and then pulled me and Kol up off of the ground. "You would really think, that a baby vampire and a hunter who knows nothing could kill ME?" He asked, starting to laugh.

"Brother, tell me. How did you manage to survive the one thing that could kill us original vampires?" Rebekah asked Kol. "It's simple really...I just got a certain witch to help me." Kol answered with a smirk. Bonnie, I thought. "Why would Bonnie help you?" Elena asked. "Let's just say, when you and a witch are alone together...it gets a little personal, and feelings start to evolve. The day Rebekah asked me to get that Professor guy, I seen Bonnie. I was walking down the hallway in Shane's apartment building, and then there she was..a magnificent looking woman walked by me, looking straight into my eyes. I instantly fell in love." He said, smiling as he remembered Bonnie. Ahh..a woman that my brother can never be with, I thought. "Did Bonnie know it was you?" Caroline asked, entering the room. Everyone stopped talking, and I heard Rebekah whisper to Stefan that me and Caroline had slept together. Everyone in the room heard that, and Caroline quickly came and sat on my lap. I smiled at her, and then Elena asked what was going on.

I explained what had happened to me and Caroline over the past 3 days, and everyone understood but they didn't think it was right. I looked over at Elijah who was nodding in approval, then at Damon who was smirking. "Blondie, I see you fell for yet again another bad guy." Caroline jumped up, vamped over to Damon and snapped his neck. "What the-?!" Elena shouted, reaching over to Damon to grab him before he fell onto the floor. All eyes were at Caroline once again. "That was truly amazing, love." Kol said out of the blue. I looked at my brother, who was texting. "What are you doing my dear brother?" Rebekah asked, vamping over to grab his phone. "Hey! Give that back!" He yelled, and threw a pillow at her. "Ouch!" She yelled, and then when she turned Kol's phone on..her face lit up with excitement. "Hahahahaha! Kol and Bonnie are texting nasty things over the phone!" Rebekah yelled, and everyone started to laugh. I was shocked, I never would have thought Bonnie out of all women, would like my psychotic brother. "Oooh, what are they saying?" Caroline asked, walking over to Rebekah, and grabbing the phone. "Hey. Don't have to be greedy with that, you will all be able to see it." Elijah said, looking at Caroline.

The text messages had been truly nasty, and yet I knew that's what lovers did these days, I was still pretty grossed out. Damon had woken up, and him and Elena went to compel people in the hotel room beside us to leave and went to sleep. "Do you think they are actually going to sleep, or are going to have sex?" Rebekah asked, looking at Stefan. "Oh I imagine they are going to have sex, seeing as Damon has complete control over her right now." Stefan answered, before yawning. "Stefan, do you want to go compel us a room to?" Rebekah asked, looking at him with a longing look. Stefan nodded and left the room. "So, Elena and Damon are sleeping together, Rebekah and Stefan are sleeping together, you and Caroline are sleeping together, and Kol and Bonnie are sleeping together?" Elijah asked. "I suppose so, brother." I said, looking over at a very bright pink faced Rebekah. "Sister, Stefan is taking a shower in your room, I suppose he thinks that you know he has compelled them to leave." Elijah said, standing up. Rebekah nodded and stood up, as well. "Good night brothers, Caroline." She said, giving Kol a hug. "I still am in shock that you are alive brother." She said, walking out of the room. There came a knock on the newly fixed door, and we all turned to look at who was there. "Darling, good to see you. I'm guessing you got my text message, and then couldn't resist but to come see my handsome face?" Kol said standing up to go get him and Bonnie a room. "Yuck..." Caroline said, taking off her shoes. "Shut up Care, it is still nasty you are fucking Klaus." Bonnie said, and my jaw dropped open. "How do you know that?" I asked, glaring at Kol. "Oh, I told her..I hope you don't mind brother." Elijah said, and I snapped my neck around to stare at him. "You?" Caroline asked, shocked as much as I was. "Yes, well..." Elijah said, only to get interupted by his cellphone. "Hello?" He said, talking into the phone. "Katerina..what an unexpected surprise." Elijah said, but I knew he was lying. I heard Katerina say she was already in a hotel room downstairs. "I see you've been busy, brother." I said. "Yes, I will be right there, Katerina." He said before hanging up. "Well, that's my cue. Goodnight Niklaus, Caroline." Before walking out the door, and closing it.

"Well that was weird." Caroline said, taking off her shirt. "Yeah..especially finding out the witch and my supposed to be dead brother were sleeping together." I said, looking at her hard nipples. "Come on, Nik." She said, pulling her pants and underwear off. I walked over to her, and took my pants off. "Do you want to have hot hybrid sex love? Or do you want me to make love to you?" I asked her, before she replied with "I want you to make love to me Nik." I carefully layed her down onto the hotel bed, and lowered my head to hers and kissed her. I sucked on her bottom lip, and then gently grazed my teeth over it. "Mmmm.." Caroline moaned. Caroline opened her mouth and I pushed my tongue into her mouth, before Caroline started to suck on my tongue. My dick started to get hard. I removed my tongue from her mouth, and traced gentle kisses down her neck. I felt my fangs pop out and the veins under my eyes appear. Caroline gently bit down on my shoulder, and I bit into her neck. I felt her blood enter my mouth, and for what seems like hours, I sucked her marvelous blood. I felt Caroline pull her fangs out of my shoulder, and I gently removed my fangs from her neck.

I licked the blood that was trailing down her shoulder onto her breasts. "Ah..." Caroline moaned again, and I started to suck her nipple. I felt hands in my hair, and then a gentle pull which made my dick harder. I then took her other nipple into my mouth, and slowly started to trail my hands down her body..feeling every curve her body had. I removed her nipple from my mouth, and started to trace kisses down her body, until I was at the soft center between her legs. I grabbed her legs, and spread them wide open. She pulled my head towards her center, and said "Nik...please..I need you." before I licked her lips, and then used my hands to hold them apart. I pushed my tongue gently into her, and she gasped. I brought my tongue back to her pussy, and licked up until I got to her clit. I swirled my tongue over it, and around it. I sucked on it until it was swollen, and then I got up, and lined my dick with her pussy. I started to thrust gently into Caroline, and then I brought my mouth to her lips. I started to passionately kiss her, and show her how much I loved her. Caroline took my dick out of her, and got up. "I want to try something.." She said, before kneeling in front of me. Oh. My. God. Caroline looked lovely like this, with her beautiful butt in the air, and her perfect breasts hanging down and her hands on the bed. I moved closer to her, so that my dick was right at her ass. "Please go gentle though, Nik..this is my first time like this." I nodded, and spit on my hand. I rubbed the head of my dick with the spit, and then gently pushed myself into her asshole. Caroline grabbed the sheets, and moaned. I grabbed her waist and brought her ass back so that my dick was deep in her. This is amazing, I thought. "You can go faster, I am used to it now." Caroline told me, and I did what she wanted me to, I went faster..but still going gentle. I did not want to hurt her. I brought one of my hands to her breasts, and started to play with it.

After 2 hours of making love to Caroline, we took a bath. Caroline was laying against my chest, and I was playing with her hair. "I'm going to wash your hair love." I said, opening the bottle. I poured what looked like enough for Caroline's hair, and started to rub the shampoo through her hair. "That feels good.." Caroline said, starting to rub her pussy. When I finished washing her hair, and body she washed mine. She brought the soap to her hands, and poured some in them. She brought her hands to my dick, and started to pump them up and down. My head went back, and I hit the wall. It didn't hurt though, because I am a vampire. I felt Caroline working her magic on my dick. After she rinsed it off, I felt a tongue lick from the head of my dick to the base. I felt a mouth wrap around my dick, and slowly started to move up and down. When her mouth came back up to my head, she swirled her tongue around my head, and then back down. I started to cum, and Caroline swallowed all of it. That's my girl, I thought.

When we got dressed, and got into the bed I started to think. Were me and Caroline dating? Or are we just sleeping together? "Love, what are...we?" I asked her. "I don't really know, Nik.." She said, and I then asked her "Are we dating?" she looked at me, and started to think. "Do you want to date?" She asked me, and I quickly said "Yes, I would do anything for you, Caroline." I grabbed her hand, and said "Caroline, as soon as these vampires are gone, I will marry you." I seen the tears in her eyes, and she quickly grabbed me to her, and kissed me. "Then I am your girlfriend, and you are my boyfriend, Niklaus Mikaelson. When you properly propose to me, I will say yes, and we will be wed. I love you, so much Nik. I have since I first met you." My heart almost jumped out of my chest, and I felt tears in my eyes. "You have loved me since we first met?" "Yes, you cured me that night. I don't know why I was though, because you are the one who made Tyler bite me in the first place." She said, looking straight into my eyes. "I'm so sorry for that Caroline, if I would of seen you first, maybe I wouldn't of told Tyler to bite you." I said, but then quickly added "But, when you bit me I was really turned on, and I instantly fell in love with you then." She looked at me and smiled. "I'm going to go to sleep now, Nik. I love you." She kissed me and rolled over. "Goodnight, love. I love you too." 


End file.
